Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. Rotating components of the gas turbine engine may need to be balanced due to limitations in component manufacturing. In particular the compressor rotor assembly may need to be balanced to reduce vibrations in the gas turbine engine. Larger compressor rotor assemblies may use a dynamic balancing system and method for balancing to reduce vibration and increase component reliability.
E.P. Patent Ser. No. 1,602,855, to J. Przytulski, discloses a balance assembly for rotary turbine components. The balance assembly comprises a balance weight retention member having a circumferential periphery and a slot formed therein. The slot has a bottom surface, an opening, and a pair of spaced apart and opposed side walls. The side walls sloping inwardly between the bottom surface and the opening. The balance assembly also comprises at least one balance weight configured and sized to be insertable through the opening of the slot and to be positionable for movement within the slot and having a pair of spaced apart inwardly sloping shoulder surfaces capable of engaging the side walls of the slot. The balance assembly further comprises a balance weight securing member associated with the at least one balance weight.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above as well as additional problems discovered by the inventors.